Dyskusja użytkownika:Vamelia
Witaj Witaj na Fikcja Totalnej Porażki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- AndyWorck (dyskusja) 14:32, maj 10, 2012 Bardzo dziękuję! Jednak ktoś to czyta. Mam takie pytanie - po co ci nowe konto? Tak z czystej ciekawości... Mam, tylko mogę go używać jedynie przez przeglądarkę (WebGadu) - 8778983 Hej. Bardzo mi się spodobały pierwsze odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy. Ciekawe postacie i pomysły na zadania. I fajny pomysł z tymi gościnnymi występami innych uczestników. :) Szkoda tylko, że Isabelle tak wcześnie odpadła. ;) Wwwojtek17 Mogę zgłosić moją psotać do piekelnej kuchni Chefa.Bo chce zgłosić moją postac oto ona Dixon Chciałabym zgłosić do PKCH moją postać Christine :) SpectraVonVon123 (Ne długo cię nawiedzę :P) 18:21, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Tak się śmiesznie składa że właśnie dodałam gotową kartę postaci (szablon, któy jest na stronie PKCH). Mam nadzieję że uda jej się dostać do programu, ale to już twój wybór :-) - SpectraVonVon123 (Ne długo cię nawiedzę :P) 19:23, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co :D Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. ;) LadyDreamy. Proszę zmieniłem.Pasuje Bo ta kopalnia będzie chyba lepsza :) Dzięki. <3 LadyDreamy. Cameo? Emm, sory, ale nie kumam. xD LadyDreamy. Tak, dodam jakieś postacie od siebie. :D Ale TO nie będzie tak dobre jak Twoja fikcja. ^^ Chyba najlepsza fikcja, jakie czytałem, naprawdę. Mam pytanie- sama rysowałaś postaci do Wiejskiej Legendy? - Hm, fajnie, dzięki. Mi właśnie te postaci nie idą teraz, kiedyś mi lepiej szło. ;P No to ja czekam na dokończenie odcinka TPWL. :D - Witaj czy mogłabyś mi pomóc zrobić następną serie,która nosi tytuł The Battle Campgorund.Oczywiście jak chcesz Mistermen 14:57, cze 4, 2012 (UTC)MistermenMistermen 14:57, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam,ale czy pomozesz mi w The BAttle Campgorund prszę.Bo ty masz fajne fickje i też chce żebyś mi w tym pomogła i powiedziała co tam mam zrobić.Jetse3m twoim największym fanem. MIstermen Jak byś chciała to możesz pisac też odcinki będziesz tez nazywała odcinki no wiesz i to ty możesz wybrać daną osobe,która ma wypaść w odicnku naprzykład w 2 :).Mam jeszcze pytanie czy dziś skończyś 6 odcinek Totalnej Porażki:Wiejskiej Legendy? jak chcesz to mogę ci pomóc w wiejskiej legendzie ni am problemu.Tylko pisz.Ja ci zawszę pomogę Powodzenia a może być totalna pora żka: Legendarna wioska jescze mogę zmienic naze jak by co,ale ta akcja nie dzieje się na wsi tylko w serdniowiecznej wiosce fajnie stworze jednak taką fikcję Totalna Porażka: Średniowieczna Wioska dzięki :).A i jka zrobić tak by było tak jak u cobie na samym pocżatku fickji czyli chodzi mi oto: *Logo *Jaka stacja *Premiera No coś w tym stylu jak bym robił postac Twoje postacie są genialnie narysowane. W jakim programie je rysujesz ? Rafix2804 proszę mnie odblokować,posiadam wszystkie screeny z rozmowy,nic nie zrobiłam,jak Pani mnie nie oblokuje piszę skargę do adminaHeather fun 16:48, cze 21, 2012 (UTC)Heather_fun Wiejska Legenda Przeczytałam, super fikcja. Oby tak dalej, świetnie ci wychodzi pisanie reality-showów. =) A.Darkbloom 15:20, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Siemka !:) A Pamiętam i to dobrze <3. Nie wiedziałem że odrazu kogoś znajomego tutaj spotkam :D Hej, to ja Spectra. Postanawiam dokończyć TPwKH (W końcu...) i chciałam się zapytać czy mogę użyczyć, sobie Brendona ;-) - SVV123 Hej, to ja Spectra. Chcę dokończyć TPwKH (W końcu...) więc chciałam się zapytać, czy mogę użyczyć Brendona. SVV123. OK, fajnie ^^ Jeszcze tylko Johnny wyrazi zgodę i OK. Wejdziesz na czat? :o - Spectra (TheseVidmo) Właśnie zobaczyłam twoją nową planowaną fikcję. Powiem tyle - GENIALNE. Życzę ci tego, by nie szło ci tak źle jak mi z pisaniem kolejnych odcinków. I sukcesu :) - Z RPK narazie mam przerwę. Piszę pierwszy odcinek Zmierzchu Bogu. Może potem będę jeszcze RPK pisać, ale narazie chciałam się za ZB:WoŻ wziąć... - Dzięki, że tak myślisz. Ja tam nie widzę żadnego postępu, no ale skoro inni tak twierdzą... Czy mógbym pożyczyć Veronicę jako gościa do mojej fikcji TMTP ? Bo ma być jedną z gwiazd we Francji. xD Rafix2804 Dzięki, a już myślałem że nikt tego nie czyta. Sądzę, że za niedługo odcinek powinien sie pojawić. Ja za to czytam Wiejską Legendę i jest ona naprawdę genialna. Twoje postacie są świetne !!! Rafix2804 Na serio ? Wiejska Legenda mnie inspiruje. Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych odcinków oraz rozpoczęcia innych twoich fikcji ! Zaciekawił mnie pomysł z użyciem Amazing Race, bo kiedyś to oglądałem i mi sie bardzo spodobało. Rafix2804 Hej Vam czy Mogę Zrobić w UTP 3,że to będzie wiejski klimat? Mistermen Przywóć mnie proszę Odpisz Mistermen Nie mogłaś tego trochę wcześniej napisać............... teraz muszę to odkręcać xP Czemu wy mnie nie lubicie?Jets mi naparwde przykro jestem smutny.Czy musicie mnie tak srogo oskarażać?Niewiem czy powinienem odejść juz z fikcji P.S:Pisze to ze łzami w oczach Mocny46 Przepraszam,ze teraz piszę,ale czy mozecie mnie dać na tydzień próby na czcie proszę Mocny46 Czat mi nie działa :( Hej Vam.Chcę wejść na czat,ale nie mogę.Mogłabyś coś zrobić MisterKing Mi też chat nie działa ;( A Vamelia to przepraszam cudotwórca? Czat nie działa, bo najwyraźniej są jakieś prace, a ona nic z tym nie może zrobić. - Czy mogę zrobić aktualną sytuację MisterKing Vam ma dowody,które dam Andiemu bo zrobiłem zdjęcia MisterKing Chat niehcę mi się włączyć. Bardzo przoszę o pomoc -Demon CD jak robić odcinki ? Moja fikcja w następnym wydaniu Witam. Zauważyłem, że w ostatnim wydaniu Magazynu napisałaś o dwóch fikcjach. Mogłabyś napisać w wydaniu grudniowym o mojej fikcji? Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny :) --— 32Polak 20:46, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) : Najnowsze dwa są już długie (moim zdaniem), pierwsze nie, jednak nie mogę ich zmienić. Osoby, które je czytały (jeśli je czytały) będą musiały je czytać od nowa. Czy chodzi ci o przyszłe odcinki? --— 32Polak 15:34, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok. A mogłabyś napisać też jakieś komentarze? Nikt tego nie robi w moim odcinkach :( --— 32Polak 15:52, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuje za tak miłe słowa . Twoja fikcja też jest ciekawa , a nawet bardzo . Ponieważ zgłosiłaś naszą wikię do głosowania (dowód: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_miesiąca?diff=19384&oldid=19383) bez wiedzy administratorów, a także wiedząc, jaki nieporządek panuje tutaj i takie głosowanie nas tylko ośmiesza, rozważam karę dla ciebie (nie wiem jeszcze, w jakim wymiarze). Informację przekazał mi Forever, żeby nie było, że sobie to wymyślam. Oczywiście jeśli dostanę wyjaśnienie w tej sprawie od ciebie, jestem gotów odstąpić od kary. Nie mam zamiaru być okrutny, ale muszę być uczciwy. Nie chcę się kłócić, ale Vamelia dobrze zrobiła, bo chociaż wiemy, co powinniśmy poprawić, aby nasza wikia była lepsza. Przynajmniej ona chce nas w jakikolwiek sposób prezentować xD Dobra, w takim razie ja odejdę, skoro nie umiecie patrzeć uczciwie na sytuację. Nie mam zamiaru się kłócić, ani walczyć o to, by tu panował jakikolwiek porządek. Sory, nie chciałem cię urazić :S Po prostu wyraziłem swoje zdanie Nie uraziłeś, po prostu już mam dość tego wszystkiego. Nie ma po co się starać. Nie, zapomnij o tamtym. Wszystko mi już jedno. Uszczęśliwię cię i ja odejdę.